La Técnica del Amor Inmortal
by Thsn
Summary: Leon y Sora viajan a Inglaterra a dar un nuevo espectáculo, una técnica muy dificil. El amor florecerá bajo el cielo británico,pero no todos lo festejan. Intrigas, celos y el destino lo pondrán a prueba, pero los sueños siguen en pie.


**

* * *

La técnica del amor inmortal**

Este es un fic Sora/leon, Layla/Yuri, y con unas molestas intervenciones de la impertinente May.

**Un nuevo Reto**

Sora caminaba hacia la oficina de Kalos, por enésima vez en esa semana, el administrador de Kaleido había citado a los atletas a su oficina, sin embargo, esta vez parecía algo importante. Las cosas habían cambiado desde aquella magnífica presentación de El Lago de Los Cisnes.

Ya Sora contaba con dieciocho años, se había convertido en la estrella de Kaleido y sus sueños se habían realizado, casi todo marchaba bien en el escenario, sin embargo, no había conocido el amor.

Sabía que los sentimientos de Ken hacia ella eran fuertes, pero ella no lo amaba, Ken era muy amable y atento, pero, para ser sinceros, eso no le resultaba muy atractivo. Sora prefría a los hombres de carácter fuerte, dominantes, capaces de lidiar con su temperamento. Si, otra cosa que había cambiado era la misma Sora, Ya no era la joven complaciente y sumisa de antes, no, la vida en el escenario la había templado y le había transformado un poco su carácter. Sora no era"buscapleitos", pero no se dejaba de nadie, por eso prefería hombres fuertes que fueran como ella en carácter, y que no se dejaran dominar, pero que fueran sensibles también. Realmente, quizás por eso no había encontrado el amor.

Sora suspiró, algún día le llegaría, y por el momento tenía otras preocupaciones, como por ejemplo la problemática May Wong. Sora sabía que May jamás la había perdonado por ser elegida al final por el Dios de la Muerte, y el odio y el rencor habían llenado el corazón de May durante éstos dos años. Sora debía cuidarse, pues May no perdía oportunidad para causarle algún "accidente", serrucharle el piso o hacerla quedar en ridículo, en especial frente al guapísimo Leon Oswald.

Por que, a decir verdad, muy en sus adentros, Sora debía admitir que este acróbata estaba increíblemente atractivo. Su blanca cabellera con reflejos plateados se movía grácilmente detrás de la musculosa espalda del joven cuando se mecía en el trapecio. Sus piernas largas y fuertes dejaban ver la agilidad que las caracterizaban, y sus brazos, esos brazos tan bien hechos y torneados, que terminaban en unas manos grandes pero para torpes. Y finalmente loa cara, esa magnífica composición de rasgos finos y bien cincelados, la boca carnosa, la nariz recta, y los ojos, esos ojos violeta, capaces de las miradas más frías y fuertes, esos ojos que pocas veces sonreían pero que eran tan maravillosos. Sin duda, el joven Leon, de apenas veintiún años, era todo un galán.

Curiosamente, estaba solo, se sabía que tenía muchas mujeres de una noche, y no le costaba conseguirlas, pero ninguna que hubiese compartido su cama había logrado llegar a su corazón. Sora sacudió la cabeza, en que demonios estaba pensando, tenía que enfocarse en otras cosas más importantes. Sora abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos sentados, ups, era la última en llegar, pasó y se sentó.

--Bueno, jóvenes y señoritas-- dijo Kalos-- Tenemos un nuevo reto, dentro de unos meses es una ocasión muy especial para Kaleido, se trata de un festival que incorpora los mejores circos a nivel mundial, pero no es una competencia, es simplemente para disfrute del público, y que este pueda apreciar el gran talentote cada país. Este año, por Estados Unidos, va a concursar El escenario Kaleido…

Las palabras de Kalos quedaron ahogadas por el revuelo que se armó

--Uy que bueno, no lo puedo creer--

--Si, al fin podremos demostrarle al mundo lo buenos que somos--

--Eso lo demostramos en el festival circense--

--Si pero no importa, entre más, mejor--

--Me alegro que no sea una competencia, así disfrutaremos y será más divertido--

--Que tontas que son-- saltó May-- Que gracia tiene si no se puede ganar, así no hay motivación, quien querría participar en un chasco como eso--

--Bueno May-- dijo Kalos, visiblemente molesto por la actitud de la muchacha --Ya que piensas de esta manera quedarás fuera, no quiero a nadie que tenga esa actitud, para Kaleido es un verdadero honor ser parte de un festival como este. Realmente lo siento pues iba a darte el papel principal, pero en este caro creo que lo tendrá Sora--

May enrojeció de vergüenza e ira, aquello era demasiado, esa estúpida otra vez… -- No estoy de acuerdo en que Sora valla, acuérdense lo que hizo en el festival pasado, renunció. Esa actitud tampoco funciona--

--Sora renunció por que se dio cuenta que su verdadero sueño no era un escenario de competencia-- saltó Rozetta en defensa de Sora-- Pero este es diferente--

--Basta-- dijo Kalos-- ¿Ustedes que opinan?-- dijo dirigiéndose a Leon Yuri y Layla

-- Mira Kalos, realmente diría que fuéramos Layla y yo, pero ya sabes, con la boda y la luna de miel, puede que estemos un poco ocupados…--

--Si, Yuri y yo no podemos, Kalos-- dijo Layla-- ¿Y tu que dices, Leon?--

-- Pienso que deberíamos preguntarle a Sora, no he escuchado su opinión todavía--

Sora se sobresaltó, todos la miraban ahora, y en especial May, pero su mirada denotaba odio y furia -- Yo…eh… si quiero participar, y … si vamos a representar a USA en este festival, prometo poner alma; mente y corazón en el--

--Bien-- Dijo Kalos-- Leon, quiero que seas su compañero--

--Pero…-- May estaba atónita ante el giro de los acontecimientos, Leon, su amor platónico, iba a ser el compañero de la tonta y estúpida Sora-- No es justo, yo he probado ser mucho más hábil que Sora, leon, yo fui tu compañera en el festival-- ya estaba al borde de la lágrimas..

-- Eso bastó May, que no entiendes, tu infantil actitud competitiva mancharía este evento, tu no conoces lo que es actuar por pasión, solo lo haces por competir, y así no vale la pena--

La respuesta de Leon fue glacial

May, en un arranque de inmadurez, se levantó y abandonó el recinto.

--Bueno, Leon, Sora, el festival se interpretará en Inglaterra. Ustedes tendrán que viajar dentro de una semana. Aunque falta para el festival, considero que deben practicar en los escenarios de allá. Además, ayudará en publicidad--

--Y se hospedarán en el Marriott, es un hotel de cinco estrellas, allí estarán cómodos-- dijo Ken, posando sus ojos en Sora-- Además, les conseguí un paquete que incluye un tour por la ciudad, pasando por los principales puntos de interés. Creo que entrenando tan duro, deben tener un descanso--

(Ken lo decía para los dos jóvenes, pero era obvio que solamente había pensado en Sora)

--¿Y que espectáculo presentaremos?-- Inquirió Leon

Me parece que Mia está escribiendo y adaptando "La bella durmiente", así que puede ser…--

--No, si van, hay que dar un espectáculo nunca visto-- Dijo Layla

--¿Y en que piensas querida?-- Preguntó Yuri

--En una técnica jamás vista por un mortal, una jamás realizada debido a su altísimo grado de peligrosidad--

--¡Que!-- Leon estaba sorprendido-- ¿De verdad quieres que hagamos esa técnica, aquella que implica espadas, armas y fuego en el escenario, la historia delamor Inmortal ?--

--Vaya, vaya, no me lo esperaba de ti, Leon, jamás creí que te acobardarías, tan sólo por pequeñeces como esas-- Yuri no perdía oportunidad para dirigirle comentarios sarcásticos o cínicos a Leon

--No es por mi por quien me preocupo-- dijo Leon-- Sora, esa técnica exige un altísimo nivel profesional, implica utilizar espadas filosas y otras armas, y luchar con ellas, y también fuego, fuego real. ¿Crees poder soportarlo?--

Sora se quedó sorprendida, fuego, armas¿Qué clase de técnica era aquella? Pero no se iba a rendir, ya no más

--SI joven Leon, lo haré--

Yuri rió entre dientes y todos lo volvieron a ver

--Que es tan gracioso, Yuri-- preguntó despectivamente Leon

--Cuan poco conoces a Sora, crees que podría echarse atrás por que la técnica implica armas y fuego…--

--¿A que te refieres?-- dijo Leon, un poco molesto

--Yuri tiene razón-- intervino Layla –- Sora; esta historia es desgarradoramente triste, y conociendo tu sensibilidad, necesitamos saber si estas dispuesta a lo que sea por ella, a pesar de su final¿estás segura de querer continuar?—

---Si señorita Layla, no importa que técnica sea, o lo triste que termine, yo prometo dar todo para dejar en alto el nombre de Kaleido ante todo el mundo—

Layla sonrió para si misma, Sora estaba lista para brillar ante el mundo de nuevo.

Leon estaba callado, con el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, debía admitir que le preocupaba la historia. A pesar de su coraza de insensible, Leon no podía negar que la historia del Amor Inmortal lo conmovía hasta el corazón. Era una de las pocas cosas que conseguía sacarle las preciosas lágrimas salinas de sus fríos y duros ojos violetas.

Sonó un teléfono celular, era el de Layla Hamilton, esta contestó e inmediatamente llamó a Kalos: --Kalos, es el productor de un canal televisivo, quiere filmar nuestro próximo espectáculo—

Kalos saltó de su silla y cogió el teléfono de Layla, posteriormente, abandonó la habitación, y detrás de el, Layla; dejando a Yuri, Leon y Sora juntos.

Ah, Leon, deberías explicarle a Sora como termina la presentación, para que se prepare, digo, por que va requerir mucho de su parte para lograr la última escena, y no la culpo—

--¿A que se refiere, joven Yuri, que sucede en la ultima escena?—

--eso le toca explicarlo a Leon—dijo Yuri en medio de una carcajada, sin embargo, la risa no se le contagió a Leon, quien estaba ya bastante molesto con Yuri

--Bueno, me voy tengo que hablar con Layla—Y abandonó el recinto oportunamente, por que Leon ya lo iba a golpear

--¿Joven Leon, cual es la última escena?—Preguntó una confundida Sora

Leon suspiro, después de todo los dos eran adultos y profesionales, aquello no era gran cosa…

--Mira Sora, l os dos amantes, hunden sus espadas en el pecho del otro, pero antes de morir sellan su amor con un profundo beso—

* * *

Este es el primer fic que me siento a escribir, así que si les gusta, agradézcanselo al frío y guapísimo Leon, el es mi inspiración. Dejen reviews please.

**Besos; Thsn**


End file.
